The present invention is directed to an improved roll type display sign for use with dispensing pumps such as gasoline pumps.
Typically, filling stations which dispense and sell automotic fuels, such as gasoline and diesel fuel, include a number of separate dispensing pumps. For example, pumps are often provided to dispense leaded fuel and unleaded fuel, in both regular and high octane grades. Under some situations it may be necessary to close one or more of these pumps while maintaining the other pumps in operation. For example, breakdown of pumps or during times of fuel shortage, leaded fuels may be in short supply while unleaded fuels are available. Under these circumstances, it is necessary to indicate clearly to the purchasing public which pumps are open for service and which are closed.
In the past, many filling stations have not been provided with commercially acceptable means for indicating which pumps are open and which are closed. Left to their own devices, station managers have often used handwritten signs and other ad hoc measures. Such ad hoc measures can create an adverse impression on the purchasing public.